Emery Leveret
Backstory Emery Leveret was born into the prestigious Leveret pureblood family born and raised in Oxford, England. Her mother Adelaide Leveret was heavily involved in the ministry for quite some time before being forced to resign after a accusation of attacking muggles in public with her magic. The drama circulating her family named resulted in her parents separating. Her father, Emerson Leveret ended up meeting a muggle woman Matilda Harmin and they got married a few years after Adelaide's and Emerson's breakup. This introduced Emery to her step sister Juniper a muggle born girl who also gained magical abilities. The controversy around including muggle borns into pureblood lineage caused issues with extended members of the Leveret family who were always focused on keeping the bloodline pure. It was hard to pinpoint Emery's first signs of magic, her parents were always involved with the wizarding world and she grew up visiting hogsmead, knowing about Hogwarts and magical creatures. The first signs would probably be at a very young age, around 4 or 5. When Emery would get into tantrums her parents would recall items flying across the house, curtains and rugs sparking into a small flame and water boiling. These early inclinations of power assured to her parents that Emery would be a powerful witch when she matured and the Leveret family needed to secure her a spot at Hogwarts. Because she grew up around very confident witches and wizards it was no surprise that Emery herself became confident in her own abilities, even at such a young age. It would be fair to say that she is quite cocky not only about her magical skillset but all facets that make up her personality. Emery is one of those children who radiate privilege and is not afraid to speak her mind even if it at the expense of tearing another student down. Her narcissism comes at the expectation her family places on her, knowing what she is capable of Emery strides for nothing but excellence. What Emery lacks in social skills her step sister Juniper excels, finding no issues making friends and getting what she wants... the nice way Hogwarts Years First Year: '''Emery's first year at Hogwarts were probably some of the most memorable moments of her life. When she arrived at the castle she quickly made friends with her fellow peers, attended all her classes and made sure that she was involved in extracurricular activities. Her favorite classes were Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. She scored nearly perfect on her O.W.L's and went into year 2 sailing smoothly '''Second Year: '''Emery's second year at Hogwarts remained pretty constant with her first. It was during this time however where she found out her hatred for the subject potions. She hardly passed the class and scored lowest on her O.W.L's for the subject. During her second year she ended up meeting a boy who she developed feelings for they shared their first kiss at the Yule Ball. '''Third Year: '''Emery's third year was less than ideal. Due to the issues going on at home, Emery developed a even tougher exterior and it would be noted she would be even more snappy than usual. She ended up losing many points for her house and secured that the Slytherin house would not win the house cup with her behavior. Her lashouts would be on anyone, her step-sister Juniper, fellow students, faculty or anything that got in her way. Even though she was even brattier than normal, she wanted to make sure to focus on her academics as her main goal is to become the best witch in the entire wizarding world. She studied hard in potions and ended up passing her O.W.L's with flying colors! '''Fourth Year: ''((Emery is currenty in her fourt year and details of her experiences will be comming soon!))'' Possessions Pets: '''Emery is the owner of twin pet rats. She had to smuggle one of them in to bypass the one pet rule. Her rats names are Bagel and Cream Cheese. They look practically identical having short white fur and small black eyes. She usually carries both of them on her hoisting one on her shoulder and having the other scurry behind her. '''Wand: '''Emery's wand is very important to her, she will '''always carry it with her whether that be on hand or in her satchel. Basic wand information is as followed: : Wand Wood: Ebony Wand Core: Phoenix Feather Wand Length: 11 Inch Relationships 'Juniper Allard-Leveret' ' ' Emery's step-sister. The muggleborn hufflepuff grew up alongside Emery and even though Emery has always been weary on muggleborns, Juniper is by far her favorite. They tend to clash and bump heads often due to their opposite, polarizing personalities. Emery is most often seen picking on Juniper, attacking her and even putting a curse/hex or two on her. However, because they grew up alongside together they have a bond like no other and Emery will not tolerate anybody else tormenting her sister. No matter how much Emery tries to hide it she loves Juniper even though she gets on her nerves more often then not. Category:Slytherins Category:Students